


Vino y otros problemas

by RunoCartwright



Series: Jeankasa Month 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Chapter 123 references, F/M, Friendship, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: Y quizás fue por eso, por su delicioso sabor y como lo hacía perder el control de todos sus impulsos inhibitorios, que decidió sentarse al lado de Mikasa, sosteniendo dos botellas llenas de vino, y brindarle una amplia sonrisa [Semana 3: canon/Jeankasa Month].
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: Jeankasa Month 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Vino y otros problemas

Jean no tenía idea de qué era lo que ese viejo de acento curioso le había dado, pero estaba buenísimo. Recordaba haber saboreado el gusto del alcohol hace algún tiempo, poco antes de la misión de recuperación de la Muralla María, y, sin embargo, aquello no le llegaba ni a los talones al brebaje que estaba consumiendo. Parecía vino, ciertamente, mas la dulzura que emanaba de él y lo rápido que hacía que sus orejas enrojecieran le indicaba que probablemente tenía más grados de alcohol que cualquier bebida que se pudiera fabricar dentro de las murallas.

Y quizás fue por eso, por su delicioso sabor y cómo lo hacía perder el control de todos sus impulsos inhibitorios, que decidió sentarse al lado de Mikasa, sosteniendo dos botellas llenas de dicho líquido – que acababan de robarse con Conny –, y brindarle una amplia sonrisa.

— Jean — dijo ella, mejillas tan sonrojadas como las propias — ¿puedo tomar de eso?

El chico destapó el objeto y se lo entregó; vio maravillado como la morena se bebía la mitad casi al instante. Supuso que era cierto el rumor de que los Ackerman tardaban _mucho_ más en emborracharse que una persona común.

— Está bueno — dijo, un hipido saliendo inconscientemente de sus labios —, perdón.

Él la miró de reojo, tratando de concentrarse más en beber el líquido que en su corazón que latía con intensidad. La borrachera estaba haciendo estragos en él: tenía unas brutales ganas de orinar y de decirle a Mikasa que era el amor de su vida, mientras su cerebro insistía en pensar que hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo era una excelente forma de economizar su tiempo. Sin embargo, se quedó allí, sentado, mirando como la chiquilla sorbía hasta la última gota que chorreaba desde la botella casi vacía.

— El rojo te queda — soltó escuetamente el castaño, ojos apuntando al suelo.

Ella arqueó una ceja, él levantó la vista. En cuanto notó que a la mujer le costaba tanto como a él mantener la mirada en un punto fijo, supo que el cuerpo Ackerman sólo resistía cuatro botellas de vino.

— No traigo mi bufanda — apuntó. Cuando cayó en cuenta de a lo que _realmente_ se refería Jean, frunció el ceño avergonzada —, ¡oye!

El escándalo ambiental pasó a segundo plano cuando llegó a los oídos del hombre la risa casi imperceptible de la mujer. Fue un sonido mínimo, acompañado de otro hipido que reverberó en la habitación. Aun así, Jean se sintió en el cielo y, podría ser el alcohol o no, pero percibía su corazón ablandarse al escuchar como ella, en vano, intentaba aplacar su descontrolado hipo.

— Mierda — exclamó, sus ojos azabaches cerrados con fuerza —, creo que voy a vomitar.

— Hazlo — vio como la mujer se inclinó y comenzó a toser — te sostengo el cabello.

— No tengo tanto cabello.

— Solo hazlo.

El sonido de la chica que amaba regurgitando todos sus males no se sintió tan mal como creía. Sus manos, aprovechadoras quizás, acariciaban su corto cabello negro y su musculosa espalda, tratando de calmar la incómoda sensación de ahogo que tenía su compañera. Ella lo miró de reojo, acción para nada tranquilizante, y continuó hasta que ya no quedó nada más en su estómago para expulsar.

Al finalizar se limpió la boca con la manga y él le ofreció una botella de agua para poder enjuagarse. Vio cómo la bebía con dificultad y, obsesivamente quizás, recogió un mechón de pelo que había quedado a la deriva ante su estrepitoso vómito y lo colocó cuidadosamente tras su oreja izquierda.

— Gracias — gesto muy impropio de ella considerando la situación —, lo siento – _hip_ – eso fue repugnante.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Sasha o Eren quizás, probablemente habría asentido enérgicamente. Habría dicho algo como "cierra la boca, apestas a vómito" o "son las once de la noche, es _demasiado_ temprano para vomitar". Aun así, como si la escena que acababa de presenciar no le hubiera quitado la sed, bebió el resto de vino que quedaba en su botella en tiempo récord, brindándole una sonrisa cómplice.

— No te preocupes, ya pronto estaremos a mano.

Eso fue lo último que Jean recordaba antes de que todo se fuera negro. Cuando despertó, el capitán Levi, la comandante Hange y Onyankopon observaban la escena tras su "fiesta" con disgusto. Trató de levantarse, queriendo brindar una disculpa en nombre del grupo, pero una pierna desconocida sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

— Kirstein ni siquiera puede levantarse por la pierna de Yeager sobre él — señaló Onyankopon, su mano derecha frotando su sien por el cansancio —, esto es patético.

— Concuerdo — asintió Hange sonriente —, y Sasha está vomitando. A las cinco de la mañana.

Supuso que era cierto por los desagradables sonidos que lograba escuchar, pero no ver. Trató una última vez levantarse de su lecho antes de desmayarse nuevamente, víctima del cansancio y la resaca.

El capitán rodó los ojos.

— Cerca de las doce pasé para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien — habló Levi —, Kirstein brindó por el cabello de Mikasa y le propuso matrimonio, con un anillo hecho de lata y todo.

— ¡Ah! Mikasa lo trae puesto. Espero que sea una linda boda — rio la comandante.

— Siempre creí que a Ackerman le gustaba Yeager — dijo despreocupado el ex militar marleyano —, no creo que ninguno de los dos recuerde qué pasó de todos modos.

— Esperemos que así sea — dijo Hange —, sino Eren finalmente tendrá un motivo para matarlo.

Los tres asintieron con miradas cómplices antes de abandonar el lugar. Sería una excelente historia para contar de vuelta en Paradis.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic, además de ser ridículo y muy malo, es mi contribución para la semana 3 (canon) del Jeankasa Month organizado por @jeankasa-events en tumblr.


End file.
